Derby Dead Pool
Derby Dead Pool is an on-line competition for those picked celebrities by a competitor who will not make it to the end of this year. Some celebrities did not get any obits that is British or have not picked by any team this year, that is List of the Lost and List of the Missed. Each year there is a scoring system. From 1996-2006 it's an all-ages scoring and for those picks over 80, it's taking away a point. From 2007 to present, there is a "No Kids" scoring system. In 2014's competition, Kirsty Howard will be picked again. Originally 2006 and 2007 would both have the "No Kids" scoring system, but competitors picked kids during the years. Deaths The oldest deaths (over 115 years, 319 days) are: *Jeanne Calment *Sarah Knauss *Maria Capovilla *Elizabeth Bolden *Besse Cooper *Jiroemon Kimura The youngest deaths (under 30) are: *Amy Winehouse *Tom Buckley *He Pingping *Grace Sung Eun Lee *Josie Grove *Jaymee Brown *Rosie Kilburn Records The most popular hit of the DDP history is (and has died): *Nelson Mandela *Margaret Thatcher - 264 teams *Abdelbaset Al Megrahi - 230 teams *Patrick Swayze - 203 teams *Sir Bobby Robson - 202 teams *Hugo Chavez - 183 teams *Robin Gibb - 176 teams 2013 had a normal drop forty because it does not go above =38. In 2013's drop forty, the middle age is in their 80's, with the oldest to youngest ages. From Jiroemon Kimura to Lindsay Lohan, both of them won Grim Reaper. Patty Andrews missed by one team. Rochus Misch missed by two teams. Bob Dole and Michael Douglas both missed by three or four teams. One of the most popular DDP picks not to have died are: *Margaret Thatcher - 251 teams (2012) *Fidel Castro - 242 teams (2007) *Zsa Zsa Gabor - 240 teams (2012) *Ronnie Biggs - 227 teams (2010) *Michael Douglas - 195 teams (2011) The record for most hits in a day would be four DDP hits, with the days of January 2, 2011 and July 30, 2007. 2013 has taken out it's number one. January 2009 makes the world record of the most DDP hits in a month. (Yoshino Ide is not included) The June 2013 list is not including Mitsue Nagasaki, Stainslaw Nagy and Winnie Hook because all fall into the List of the Lost with no British obit. List of unreal deaths There has been 35. Killing people, falling, suicide, homicide, drowning, overdoses (drug or heorin or any other), murders and drinking too much alcohol (Amy Winehouse). The most shocking deaths go to: Amy Winehouse, Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Brad Renfro, and Anna Nicole Smith. Winners Most Popular Picks Each year there are the most popular picks. From 2003 until 2010, there was Inane Analysis. From 2011 to present there's a Drop Forty Brooke Astor died the same day as Yone Minagawa. Oscar Niemeyer died a day after Besse Cooper. Googie Withers is although locked into 2013's most popular picks, she is considered a person that Unanimous chose. Augusto Pinochet died the day before the oldest black person Elizabeth Bolden. Out of the five, they were all in Grim Reaper, with four being eliminated before finale, and one reaching it. Niemeyer died December 5, 2012, a year before Nelson Mandela. By month: this is the five most popular DDP picks over the DDP years. This is only living or dead. January: February: March: April: May: June: July: August: September: October: November: December: Earliest births: This list is the twenty earliest births only for those were born before 1920, and all of them are over the age of 80. All of them on the list are having the bonus symbol: Take Away a Point. Most of them on the list are men. Category:Competitions